Alderaan
"Iako se Coruscant oduvijek smatrao srcem Republike, Alderaan je do neke mjere bio njegova duša". :― HoloNet dokument o Alderaanu Alderaan.|250px]] Alderaan, smješten u Jezgerenom Svijetu, bio je drugi planet u Alderaanskom sistemu i dom mnogih poznatih junaka, uključujući Leiau Organu Solo, Bail Organu i Ulic-Quel-Dromu. Poznati širom galaksije zbog netaknute ljepote, profinjene kulture i predanosti miru, Alderaaniani su radili na zemlji i oko zemlje kako bi sačuvali što su više prirodnog okruženja koliko su mogli. Izvorno dom Killika, Alderaan su kasnije osvojili ljudi. Unatoč bitci tijekom Velikog Galaktičkog rata i građanskog rata koja je uslijedio nakon Hladnog rata, Alderaan je ostao miroljubiv tijekom velikog dijela galaktičke povijesti. Međutim, u 0 BBY, Veliki Moff Tarkin i Galaktičko Carstvo željeli su zastrašiti galaksiju na pokornost i uništili su nenaoružani i miroljubivi planet pomoću superlasera prve Zvijezde smrti. Povijest Prije Republike Bujni, planinski svijet, starosjedioci Killiki, razvio se od najinteligentnije nesvjsne vrste na planeti oko 1.000,000 BBY.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe Izgrađujući masivne košnice, kao što su to one u Zemeljama dvoraca u blizini Orobora, Killiki su vladali planetom sve dok nisu napustili svijet i kolonizirali obližnji Alsakan, a kasnije su otišli u duboki svemir nakon što su potrošili sve prirodne resurse Alderaana.The Essential Atlas, pp. 115–116 Ljudski kolonisti došli su na planet sa Coruscanta, preko Herglic Tržišnog Carstva, u 27.500 BBY i izgradili mirnu civilizaciju u skladu s prirodom. Doseljenike su privukli iz svih Jezgrenih Svjetova, privučeni Alderaanovim prirodnim ljepotama. Naposljetku je nastala Alderaanska monarhija, a s njom i primjena mnogih zakona namijenjenih očuvanju okoliša.Star Wars: The Old Republic Stara Republika Alderaan je bio osnivač Galaktičke Republike u 25.053 BBY i jedno od sidrišta za rano istraživsnje hipersvemira. Alderaan je bio sjedište Alderaan Royal Engineersa, ranog republičkog brodograditelja; s tim brodovima alderaanski kolonisti naseljavali su Nim Drovisa. Za vrijeme Mandalorijaskih ratova planeti je zaprijetila invazija snaga Cassus Fetta, ali je cijela invazijska sila prerano uništena zbog zlouporabe drevnog Sithskog artefakta. Tijekom vrhunca Velikog Galaktičkog rata, mir i spokoj planete bio je narušen sveobuhvatnom invazijom Sith Carstva. Sithi su brzo nadvladali lokalne obrambene snage i uzeli cijelu kraljevsku obitelj u taoce. Kao odgovor, radna skupina Republika i Jedija pokrenula je brzi protunapad protiv Sitha; ponovno osvajanje planeta i nanošenje teškog poraza Sithama. Kao posljedica invazije Sitha, Alderaanovo vodstvo zauzelo je tvrdo militarističko stajalište prema Sitskom Carstvu u Galaktičkom Senatu. 3653 BBY, Coruscantovim sporazumom okončan je višedesetljetni sukob u korist Sithskog Carstva, koje je ranije pokrenulo razorni napad na galaktički glavni grad Coruscant. U znak protesta, senator Gaul Panteer, alderaanski prestolonasljednik, izašao je iz Senata i povukao Alderaan iz Republike. Postupci prestolonasljednika stvorili su mnogo podjela u Alderaanu. Dok su mnogi podržavali njegove akcije, drugi su bili bijesni odcjepljenjem od Republike. Kriza se pogoršala ubojstvom princa i smrću njegove majke nekoliko dana kasnije. Alderaanski Parlament brzo je rastrgan sukobima između suparničkih kuća. Krvavi građanski rat brzo je započeo kada je jedna od tih kuća pokušala vojni udar. U kasnijem Međuzvjezdanom Hladnom ratu između Republike i Sitha, planeta je bila mjesto brojnih sukoba na granici i posredničkih borbi između Republičkih i Sithskih snaga. Republika je podržala Kuću Organa kuću, dok su Sithi podržavali prethodno prognanu Kuću Thula koja je nastojala povratiti prijestolje. Nijedna strana nije imala vojne snage na Alderaanu. Otprilike u isto vrijeme Muzej starina naručio je pošiljku rijetkih umjetnina koja je, međutim, presrenuta i zamijenjena bezvrijednim kopijama slika poznatog komercijalnog umjetnika Ornasa Lodina. Tijekom sukoba s Vječnim Carstvom, Malika Sturm bila je domaćin stoljetne trke thranta u gornjoj atmosferi Alderaana. Tijekom posljednjih pet stoljeća Stare Republike, poznato je da je alderaansko plemstvo uživalo u morskim plodovima iz Lamaredda koje je distribuirao Bartyn Gourmet Delicacies. 27 BBY, Alderaan je osobno zaštitio Jedi Učitelj Eeth Koth tijekom Ashaar Khorda krize. Klonski ratovi Kao cjelina, Alderaan se snažno protivio Zakonu o stvaranju vojske; imali su svoje sigurnosne snage, ali ostali su odani Republici za vrijeme Klonskih ratova. Alderaan je dopustio naseljavanje Pokreta pomoći izbjeglicama raseljenim prognanicima iz Andoa (uključujući Orogora Binna i Sandi Mabu i njezinu obitelj) i ostale separističke svjetovi koji su željeli ostati državljani Republike. Zbog pružanja pomoći tim prognanicima, Alderaan je osobno napadnut - gotovo "uništen" - od strane generala Grievousa. Usponom Novog poredtka, kraljica Breha Organa i potkralj Bail Prestor Organa usvojili su Leiau Amidalu Skywalker. Galaktičko Carstvo nasilno je ukinulo Jedi Praxeum na planeti, iako je nekoliko studenata pobjeglo. Ubrzo nakon toga, Jedi Vitez Ylenic It'kla vodio je ostatak naroda Caamasi da se nasele na Alderaanu nakon što je Palpatine opustošio Caamas. Ylenic je služio kao povjerenik Ostatka Caamasija i savjetnik Organama. Galaktički građanski rat :"Na sve njihove govore o mirnom planetu, Alderaan je godinama gurao nos u Carstvo". :―Neimenovani 501 jurišnik Odmah nakon formiranja Galaktičkog Carstva, Alderaan je bio protkan antiimperijalnim prosvjedima, uglavnom od vanzemaljskih izbjeglica koje su sada bile prisiljene platiti pretjerani porez da bi se vratile kući. Alderaan je na kraju postao sigurno utočište za buntovne elemente koji su se željeli boriti protiv rastućeg ugnjetavanja Carstva, što je pomoglo u smanjenju pada planeta. Kao takva, popularnost Saveza na planeti bila je toliko golema da su Alderaanske Straže često posjećivale obitelji kako bi ih obavijestile o bilo kojoj smrti u službi Saveza, barem jedan primjer je Kissek Doran. Kada su Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis i Mon Mothma formalno stvorili Pobunjenički Savez, mnogi su Alderaanci dobrovoljno dali svoje resurse i živote, unatoč još svježim sjećanjima na Klonske ratove. Mnogi rani ratnici Saveza, a nakon toga i mnogi njegovi vođe i časnici, bili su Alderaanci. Nakon strahota Klonskih ratova, Alderaanove fregate i lagana krstarice demontirani su, a svjetska odbrambena naoružanja i super oružje postavljeni su na ratni brod Another Chance. Brod je programiran da neprekidno skače kroz hipersvemir sve dok ga Visoko Vijeće nije pozvalo kući. Neće imati priliku. Uništenje Aldearaana :Budući da nam ne želite dati mjesto Pobunjeničke baze, odlučio sam testirati razornu snagu ove stanice na vašem rodnom planetu Alderaanu". "Ne! Alderaan je miroljubiv. Mi nemamo oružje! Ne možete nikako ...!" "Radije biste drugi cilj? Vojni cilj? Onda imenujte sustav!" :-Wilhuff Tarkin i princeza Leia Ubrzo nakon uništenja Despayrea, Alderaan je bila prva strateška meta prve Zvijezde Smrti. U demonstraciji svoje moći princezi Leia, Veliki Moff Wilhuff Tarkin naredio je uništenje njezinog doma, unatoč Leijinom prosvjedu. Dok je tvrdila da je planet bez oružja, kažu da ima neke od najjačih obrana u Carstvu. Kad je topnik Zvijezde Smrti Tenn Graneet pritisnuo prekidač da inicira primarno paljenje, snaga je bila usmjerena iz reaktora hipermaterije kroz superlaser, izlazeći superluminalnom brzinom. Zraka je gurnula velik dio Alderaanove mase u hipersvemir, uzrokujući planetu novu. Smrt milijardi svjesnih ljudi izazvala je masovne poremećaje u Sili. Obi-Wan Kenobi osjetio je uznemirenost dok je putovao prema Alderaanskom sustavu j rekao je Lukeu Skywalkeru da se osjeća "kao da milijon glasova viču od užasa i odjednom su utihnuli". Na Zvijezdu Smrti, Silo osjetljiv olujni jurišnik Nova Stihl onesvijestio se od šoka osjećajući svu smrt na Alderaanu, a princeza Leia također je osjećala uznemirenost u Sili, iako ona tada nije bila svjesna svoje osjetljivosti. Plan je drastično podbacio, tjerajući tisuće bića u Savez, čak i u Jezgrenum Svjetovima, i slanje mnogih planeta u Središnjem rubu u otvorenu pobunu. Puno Alderaanaca koji su služili u carskoj vojsci prebjegao je u Pobunjenički Savez nakon što su saznali za razaranje svog matičnog svijeta; među prebjezima je bio i pilot TIE-a lovca Tycho Celchu. Imperijalci su pokušali prebaciti krivicu za Alderaanovo uništenje na Pobunjenike, zadržavajući mali broj ljudi odanih Carstvu; međutim, laž je malo tkoga uvjerila. Poslije uništavanja :"Sustav obrane na Alderaanu, uprkos protivljenju senatorice, bio je snažan kao i bilo koji u Carstvu", :―Veliki Moff Tarkin Ostaci Alderaana postali su poznati kao Groblje, a mnogi Alderaanci koji su bili izvan planete kada je Alderaan uništen obavljali su privatnu ceremoniju koja se zvala Povratak u kojoj su izbacili kapsule ispunjene poklonima za svoje prijatelje i obitelj. Neki alderaanski prognanici koji su sebe nazivali Čuvarima, krenuli su u patroliranje na Grobljem kako bi spriječili da gusari ukradu kapsule. Ovi Alderaanci bili su prilično poštovani među prognanicima. Han Solo i njegova posada Millennium Falcona bili su među prvima koji su ga posjetili. U mjesecima nakon uništenja Alderaana, imperijalni agenti često su čekali brodove koji su obavljali ritual Povratka. Ukrcali su se na brodove i uhitili putnike i posadu. Pobunjenički Savez smatrao je karantiniranjem Groblja, jer su ove imperijalne akcije bile previše rizične za Savez. U 0 ABY, grupa Alderaanaca je formirala koloniju na Ejolusu, ali ih je Imperij izbrisalo samo osam mjeseci nakon uništenja njihovog matičnog svijeta. Međutim, nedugo nakon što je kolonija Ejolus izbrisana, preostale izbjeglice primio je Alderaanski Savez, koja im je dala prebivalište na Novom Alderaanu koji je otkrio Pobunjenički Savez. Čak i u 24 ABY, pojedinci koji su Silo osjetljivi, poput Tenel Ka Djo, još uvijek mogu osjetiti odjeke poremećaja u Sili uzrokovane pogibijom stanovništva planete. U to su vrijeme Jacen i Jaina Solo pronašli dio jezgre planete, uklonjen svjetlosnim mačem, kao rođendanski poklon za njihovu majku Leiju. Teren Smatrana "Sjajnom zvijezdom" Jezgrenih svjetova, divlji travnjaci i stari planinski lanci dominirali su kopnenom površinom planeta. Veliki oceani i raštrkana unutarnja mora pružali su planeti idealne uvjete za razvijanje velike raznolikosti flore i faune. Kao takav, Alderaan je bio matični svijet nekih od najpoznatijih životinja galaksije, kao što su nerf, grazer i tranta. Alderaanski gradovi često su građeni s velikom pažnjom kako bi zaštitili prirodu. Jedan takav grad, Crevasse City, sagrađen je na zidovima kanjona, gotovo nevidljiv odozgo. Ostali su izgrađeni na štakama uz obalu ili ispod polarnog leda. Glavni grad, Aldera, poznato po svom sveučilištu, sagrađen je na malom otoku u središtu kaldere. U Zemljama dvoraca posmrtni ostaci Killikinih grobova stajali su kao tihi testament autohtonih vrsta koje su nestale iz nepoznatih razloga. Filozofi, pjesnici i umjetnici često su posjećivali Zemljed dvorca radi inspiracije i meditacije. Alderaan bio je dom više od osam tisuća podvrsta trave i još veći broj divljih cvjetova. Njegova flora također je uključivala ogroman izbor začina, ljekovitog bilja i žitarica. Planeta nije imala glavne oceane, ali imala je jednu polarnu ledenu kapu. Ostatak površinske vode Alderaana sastojao se od tisuća jezera i vodenih putova. Društvo :"Bilo kada je vrijeme za posjetiti Alderaan! Kako ne možemo uživati u planeti na kojoj su mir i ljepota uobičajena briga, a umjetnost i učenje popularna su zabava?" :-Lord Tion Alderaanska kultura cijenila je obrazovanje, izvedbene i likovne umjetnosti te mirno rješavanje sukoba. Oni su pridavali visoku vrijednost svojim sudjelovanjem u Galaktičkom Senatu i kasnijem njegovom imperijalnom ekvivalentu. Alderaani su neprestano tražili skladno postojanje sa okolinom, što se očito vidjelo u njihovoj integraciji njihovog društva u prirodni teren Alderaana. Alderaani su bili poznati po ljubavi prema filozofiji. Prosječni Alderaani bio je vrlo obrazovan i kulturan. Pjesnici i umjetnici uspijevali su na Alderaanu. Ljepotica je pomicala olovke pjesnika, dok su golemi travnjaci služili kao platno za slikanje trave. Alderaan je bio poznat i po svojoj kuhinji. Velika raznolikost začina i začinskog bilja omogućila je kuharima eksperimentiranje i stvaranje nekih od najboljih jela u galaksiji. Zakuhano alderaanovo začinjeno vino bilo je omiljeno piće među mnogima. Neki od najvećih izvoza planete uključuju vino, umjetnost i luksuznu robu. Alderaan je bio poznat kao "Planeta ljepote" i proglašen je najsigurnijim svijetom u galaksiji u Hyperspace Traveleru. Vlada :Vrijeme je da Alderaan prestane odolijevati Carstvu i počne se boriti protiv njega". :- Stajalište Leia Organe o Galaktičkom građanskom ratu Iako je demokratsko društvo, Alderaanu je na čelu bila nasljedna ustavna monarhija, a Kuća Organa predsjedavala je Visokim sudom i zakonodavnim Visokim Vijećem Alderaana. Monarhi su različito nosili naslove "Princ", "Prvi predsjedavajući", "Kraljica", "Kralj" i "Potkralj". Tradicionalno, nasljednik alderaanskog prijestolja također je služio u Visokom vijeću Alderaana i bio mandat kao senator Alderaan. Vezir je pomogao u vladavini monarha, a mnoge različite plemićke kuće imale su znatan utjecaj u vladi. Alderaanska vlada namjerno se zaustavila od tolikog pitanja kao što je ispitivanje svemirskih letjelica koje napuštaju ili dolaze na planetu. Nekoliko desetljeća prije Klonskih ratova, došlo je do političkog sukoba između visokih alderaanskih kuća. Ovaj sukob, poznat kao Osporavanje Alderaanske uspona, bio je rezultat nemogućnosti velikih obitelji (među kojima su bile Kuća Organa i Kuća Antilles) da odaberu sljedećeg Alderaanskog potkralja. Tri odvojena glasa nisu donijela nijednog pobjednika, pa su Alderaani kontaktirali Galaktički Senat, koji je poslao odbor, uključujući Jorusa C'baota, da riješi prepirku. Sudionici su razmotrili sitnice situacije i zaključili da je Kuća Organa za mjesec dana podnijela ispravnu tvrdnju za prijestolje. Bail Organa bio je vođa Alderaana i bio je na planeti kada je uništen, dok je njegova nasljednica i (tajno usvojena) kći princeza Leia obavljala dužnost senatora Alderaana u Imperijalnom Senatu. Iza scene U obradi, grubom nacrtu, drugom i trećem nacrtu Nove Nade u 1974-1975, Alderaan je bio naziv glavnog grada Novog Galaktičkog Imperija. U to je vrijeme opisan kao ogromni plinoviti planet koji je nalikovao Bespinu, s gradom na njemu nalik Cloud Cityu. Prvotno ime drugog nacrta Nove Nade za ono što će postati Alderaan bilo je Organa Major. Aquilae, Utapau i Ophuchi također su smatrani imenima svjetova koji dijelom odgovaraju Alderaanu. Grindelwald u Švicarskoj pretražen je za Zvjezdane Ratove: Epizodu III Osveta Sitha, kako bi snimio fotografiju ploča za pozadine planete Alderaan. U Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, tijekom dijela u kojem su Revan, Carth Onasi i Bastila Shan zarobljeni na Leviathanu, postoji opcija dijaloga za navođenje Alderaana kao lokacije za Dantooinske Jedijske Enklave. To je vjerojatno učinjeno kao šala, slično kao što princeza Leia od Alderaana navodi Dantooine kao mjesto pobunjeničke baze. U Star Tours: Avanture se nastavljaju, Alderaan je sadržan u "oglasima" reda za razne pakete Star Toursa, gdje ga nazivaju "najsigurnijim planetom u galaksiji". Pjesma Californication Red Hot Chili Peppersa uključuje stihove "Prostor je možda krajnja granica/Ali napravljen je u holivudskom podrumu/I Cobain možete čuti sferu/Pjevanje pjesama Station to Station/A Alderaan nije daleko , to je kalifornizacija". Pojavljivanja *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)'' (Samo spomenuto) *''The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, 2 dio'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, 3 dio'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' (Hologram) *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace 1 čin: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant: Deluge 1'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Darth Plagueis'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda I Fantomska Prijatna'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video igra (Samo spomenuto) *"Nomad" (Samo spomenuto) *''Rogue Planet'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Rogue Planet'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' (Samo spomenuto) *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' (Samo spomenuto) Reference Kategorija:Planeti